


Эгоизм

by bazzz, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пропущенная сцена из фильма «Капитан Америка: Гражданская Война»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эгоизм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Being Selfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451005) by [judas_river](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judas_river/pseuds/judas_river). 



Именно в тот безмолвный момент, после того как они входят в лифт, мысль Стива, которую он тщательно избегал в течение последних двух дней, наконец дает о себе знать. Вполне вероятно, что ни один из них не вернется. Стив никогда не боялся утраты или смерти, когда на кону лишь его жизнь. Но сейчас рисковать жизнью вместе с ним будет Баки, и Стив не может смириться с возможностью потерять его снова.

Стив не позволяет себе желать чего-то слишком часто, чего-то только для себя. О, он старается поступать правильно, и упаси боже, если вы стоите между ним и спасением людей. Знает бог, Стив боролся за то, что считает важным. Но есть абсолютно эгоистичные вещи. Вещи, которые ему нужны просто потому, что хочется... Стив выкидывает эти мысли из головы и сосредотачивается на том, что важно в данный момент.

Но только в этот раз, стоя здесь, перед лицом действительности, где они идут в бой, который не надеются выиграть, он позволяет себе хотеть кое-что. И прежде чем остаток здравого смысла остановит его, Стив наклоняется вперед и целует Баки. Это не полноценный поцелуй: они сталкиваются зубами, и нет никаких языков, Стиву чертовски неловко, а Баки просто слишком поражен, чтобы ответить.

И внезапно осознав, что делает, Стив отстраняется и опускает взгляд. Для Стива прошло уже так много времени, а еще больше — для Баки. И Стив начинает понимать, как сильно ему этого хочется. Но хочется ли этого Баки? Стив думает, что ему следует извиниться, хотя на самом деле ему нисколько не жаль. Но прежде чем Стив успевает разобраться в сумбуре мыслей, он врезается спиной в стену лифта.

Баки упирается рукой в грудь Стива, делая шаг вперед, и отчаянно его целует. И в этот раз все намного лучше: губы, теплые языки. Поцелуй столь жадный, словно это все, что у них может быть, и Баки вкладывает в него всю свою страсть, чтобы он того стоил. В волосы Стива зарываются металлические пальцы, медленно сжимаясь в кулак, и Стив замечает, как стонет, настолько ему хорошо.

Когда Баки отходит назад, Стив переводит дыхание, и в этот момент он не думает вообще ни о чем. На лице Баки напряженное и нечитаемое выражение, и сердце Стива замирает, когда он понимает, что, возможно, это обещание. Обещание, что поцелуй — далеко не все, что будет между ними.

Мгновение или, быть может, целую вечность они смотрят друг на друга. Лифт, дергаясь, останавливается, и Стив мысленно возвращается к реальности: итак, суперсолдаты и мир в опасности. Стив тяжело сглатывает, коротко кивает Баки (или, возможно, себе) и поворачивается лицом к тому, что ждет их. Он не может удержаться от мысли, что, может быть, только лишь может быть, в конечном итоге все закончится хорошо.


End file.
